FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Sea Turtles
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Sea Turtles". Review For the shippers of the show who think that Chase and Skye were better in this episode than Zuma and Rocky. Title Card: Has Rubble in an usual pose of his, with a default background. Analysis: Nothing special, as usual. Scene 1: Rocky is seen on a surf-board, on a sand mound. He says to Zuma that he’s a “Total Kite Surfing pro”. Zuma says “Maybe not total “Wocky”, as he’s not in the water. Katie suggests to Rocky that it would be more fun if he went into the water, and Rocky replies that “and get wet, nuh-uh. I’m more of a dry-land surfer.” A volleyball is then seen flying by Rocky, and Alex screaming from a distance “Watch out!” As he’s running for the ball, he steps on the end of the surf board, sending Rocky up into the air, and into the sandcastle that Katie was making. Alex asks Rocky if he wants to play volleyball with him, and hits the ball off into the distance. Zuma says “Nice serve”, and slightly jumps onto a sand mound (That created a little bit of controversy), as Alex starts to run towards the ball that ended up bouncing across the street. Katie warns the pups, and they both run after Alex, with Rocky grabbing his shirt just as he was about the cross the road without looking. As the pups are searching for the ball, Rocky smells something. He and Zuma notice a small mound of sand, and move over towards it. Zuma listens in, and notices that something is scratching in it. A baby sea turtle then pops out, and scares the pups, as they embrace it. Another one pops out on the other end of the sandpit, and a 3rd pops right in front of Zuma. A 4th one pops out as Alex starts to walk across the sandpit. He then finds his ball, and starts to run across the sandpit, almost stepping on a sea turtle, until Rocky pulls him away. Rocky then says he’s worried about the turtles getting stepped on. Katie says she’s more worried about then crossing the road and getting to the water. Zuma asks how they can help the “little dudes” get across the road. Katie says to the pups that they should go get Ryder, and she’ll keep an eye on the turtles, and Alex. Analysis: ****1/2, I love this scene, with a passion. Like I said, or am going to say in any of my future reviews, any scene where Alex gets talked down to, makes it better. Zuma had some awesome lines here, and Rocky even got some character development in with his aqua-phobia. This is a decent story arch, that makes some actual sense. Scene 2: The Lookout is scene, with Ryder cleaning off Rubble’s rig, using the hose from Marshall’s truck. Ryder tells Marshall that’s he’s good, but when Marshall asked what Ryder said, he raised the hose a little, causing the water to spray on Rubble. Rocky and Zuma show up, and tell Ryder that there’s trouble at the beach. “Trouble?” Marshall says as he barks, which turns on his hose, which sprays Rubble down again. Rubble has an angry look on his face, as Marshall apologizes. Zuma and Rocky assess the situation to Ryder, as he sounds confident that they will help. As Ryder calls, the scene abruptly changed to Chase and Skye hitting a soccer ball back and forth. As their tags go off, the ball hits Chase in the head, and he shakes it off. They both go to the Lookout to end the scene. Analysis: ***, You can’t have a show without having people “shipping” 2 or more characters together. This scene, in my opinion, was the start of the “Chase and Skye” relationship rumors, even though it was noted in my Pup Pup Boogie review. Even though I use it in my fanon stories, I still find it annoying when in context with the show. Anyways, it was nice to see them together otherwise when I first saw this scene. All the characters here were fine, and I didn’t find anything to nit-pick, so that’s a good thing. Scene 3: Rubble, Rocky and Zuma, and then Chase and Skye enter the Lookout in that order. Marshall then enters, and slips on what I assume is the water from when he was spraying his hose, and crashes into the back wall of the Elevator, and says “Made it”, which is still a good line. Analysis: **1/2, Not in comparison with other scenes, but compared to the other Marshall elevator crashes, this one wasn’t bad. Lookout: Chase is needed to direct traffic, so the turtles can get across the road. Rubble is needed to build someway for the turtles to get to the water without crossing the road. Scene 4: Alex Porter and Katie are both keeping seagulls away from the turtles. Ryder and the pups soon show up, and Ryder scares them off. Turtles show up on the road, and Ryder orders Chase to block traffic and send them on a detour. As he’s getting cars to take a right on the road, a scooterist is coming from the opposite direction, and Chase turns around to notice him coming. He throws cones down from his truck, and the scooterist turns around. Alex asks why the turtles build their nest all the way over there, and Katie says they nest in the same spot every year, and they must have nested there before there even was a road. Ryder then says he thinks they must have nested there and getting to the road via a grate that goes under the road, and through a tunnel that is now blocked. Ryder asks Rubble if he can clear it out. Rubble responds with “Does a belly-scratcher make he flop on my back, and wriggle like a worm? You know it does!” “Rubble on the double”, would have been just fine. Analysis: *3/4, I don’t like this scene very much. The only thing that was useful was Ryder pointing out the tunnel to everyone else. Rubble’s extensive line at the end was absolutely useless. Scene 5: Rubble starts to clear out the tunnel, and Alex is playing with a raft on the beach. As the turtles go down on the beach, Alex grabs a bucket and brings them back to Ryder and Katie. Katie asks why he brought them back, and Alex says that it was because they were going into the water. Ryder explains that the turtles belong in the water, and that’s why they are making the tunnel for them. He says he will take them back, which Ryder responds that it is bad for anyone, or pup, to handle them. He then lets the turtles free, and says they will make it back on their own. Analysis: *, Absolute filler. This scene was completely useless, and this scene could have been scrapped and used to extend the later scenes. Scene 6: Rubble takes the grate out of the ground, and notices that the hole is full of sand. He says it’s too small for his rig. Marshall asks if they can’t finish their tunnel, and Rubble replies with “I said my rig can’t go through, I never said anything about me.” He then starts using his shovel to clear out the opening. Seagulls are approaching the turtles, until Alex scares them away. He then notices Zuma’s “Kite-surfy thing”, which is the same one Rocky was using earlier. Once he takes it into the water, a heavy wind takes him into the air, which he screams out, and Ryder and Katie hear him. Ryder then directs Skye that “this one is for you”. Once Skye gets close enough to Alex, she tells him to steer towards the beach, which he replies that he “doesn’t have a steering wheel”. As Skye grabs the surfboard, everyone is shown to be happy. As she gets back on the ground, Chase says that “he was so worried”, but he covers it up saying that she did excellent flying. Alex then embraces Skye for saving him. Analysis: ***1/2, How much I don’t like most of the fans from the show at this point in its past, I love this scene. Everything done here was great. For Rubble to have a good line, to Alex needed to be saved, to Chase’s little dilemma with Skye, this scene was top. I specifically like Chase’s voice actor in this scene, especially when he was saying he was “so worried about Skye”. The deliveries were great. Scene 7: Ryder notices that Rubble got through the tunnel, and embraces Rubble. Marshall and Katie notice that the turtles are now using the tunnel. Ryder says the pups deserve some beach time. Analysis: 1/2*, Basic filler. Nothing for me to say. Scene 8: Alex, Ryder, Katie, and the pups are all seen playing volleyball, which Alex is then seen fidgeting, and pulls a crab out of his pants, and says “And ow, is he ever crabby!” Decent line. Analysis: *1/2, If it weren’t for that line at the end, this scene would have probably gotten negative stars. Final Analysis I'll give it a 4.5 out of 10. This episode was awful compared to the last episode. There were a few good lines, and the start of the "Skye and Chase shippers", but besides that, there wasn't much to this episode. I did like Rocky and Zuma in the first scene, and I even didn't mind Marshall in this episode either. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - Had a groundbreaking moment in the eyes of the "shippers" in this show. 2. (Tie) Zuma - Had a great scene at the beginning and gave many great lines, 2. (Tie) Rocky - Was awesome in the first scene. 3. Katie - For a recurring character, she keeps on appearing in these episodes for long periods of time. Just saying. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie & Pups Save the Sea Turtles (4.5) Season 1 Average: 5.60 First Responders List 1st Place (Tie): Rubble (3) 1st Place (Tie): Chase (3) 2nd Place: Zuma (2) 3rd Place (Tie): Rocky (1) 3rd Place (Tie): Skye (1) 4th Place: Marshall (0) Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode